Head Soccer Wiki:Administration
This page is all about the ranks of the contributors. If you have any question and you don't know which Admin you must ask then you are on the right page. To be added you need: #A Wikia account #At least 100 edits on this wikia #The "Key to the Wikia" badge #110 badge points (to show your edit in different areas) #Good edits and no vandalism and Spam If you aren't active for two weeks (without saying that you are offline, on vacation, etc.), you will be kicked from that list. Rules *Only Admins decide who is which rank *Only edit your own entry, except if there's a spelling mistake or if its Vandalism/Spam *The 3 lowest Ranks don't have any bonuses (except for the name colors), its just that you got higher chances of becoming a moderator/rollback ... Name colors Everybody on this page has got a different name color. Please write on my my message wall if you don't have the right color. Sometimes you got to clear your browsers cache to view the changes. If you want an other color, request it in the forums. Note that at least half of your rank must agree, and it mustn't be too similar to any other contributor's color! Admins Admins have full-access to this wikia, and therefore can do many useful things. We currently don't need more admins, so don't ask us about this. FranceSwitzerland He is the admin to make the wiki better. When you don't know how to add things in pages or something about images? Then you must come to him. He is also the Admin with the most edits on this wiki. He is almost every day online on this wiki. Werner der Champ He is the admin all about the community. If you want another background, wiki features or something else then you must ask him about that (using the forum or his talk page). He will mostly improve the design of pages and creating advanced systems (like the post your Ideas here page). He used to be online around 6-8 pm (GMT). He is always one time online on the wiki and that is the mostly in the evening (Europe) Rollbacks Rollbacks can revert edits by one user with one click. There's currently none with this Rank. We also don't need one currently. Chat/Thread Moderators Can delete and edit comments (moderator) and kick guys out of the chat (Chat- Moderator) We currently don't need any more Moderators, so don't ask us about this. CroatiaSoccer (Thread-Moderator) He is a good moderator who make this wiki better. He added a lot of the Character Ideas. He is normally every day online on this wiki. Captain chess (Thread-Moderator) He is also a good moderator on this wiki, and you can ask him over all kind of things about Head Soccer. He also fixes most of the grammar on pages. he is normally every day online on this wiki. Now he does bugfixes, and you can remind him to do any of them in any page (In the message wall). Teh Sweggurboi (Thread-Moderator) Teh Sweggurboi is a good and somehow opinionated contributor on the Wikia. He has created many character and power shot rankings, idea pages and other things. He knows much about Head Soccer and football in real life. He is normally every day online on this wiki. Plutosoccer (Chat-Moderator) Plutosoccer is an active Contributor who does a lot of edits. He does the most edits on Character Ideas, and helps improve bad ideas, and also adds more Character VS Character ideas and Costume VS Costume ideas. You can ask him on his message wall if you need help with improving your pages or adding your Character VS Character and Costume VS Costume ideas. He is the mostly online in the morning and evening, and also active on live chat on Mondays and Wednesdays.(GMT). Fire mummy (Chat-Moderator) He is a contributor who mostly edits Grammar mistakes or Bad formatting.He made few Costume ideas and Character ideas.He is every day on this Wikia. Top Contributors You need everything needed for ranks below and #The Devoted Badge (30 days active) #500 edits #600 badge points. #75 edits in the last 14 days, at least one per day Active Contributors You need everything needed for the rank below and #The Two Weeks on the Wiki badge #300 edits #300 badge points #30 edits in the last 5 days, at least one per day Alexmagas28 He is a contributor who make a lot Character VS Character. He is every day online on this Wikia. Aca soccer Aca soccer is a contributor who does edits most on new characters. He likes to compare and make ranks about characters. He has created character idea Montenegro 2 and is usually very active on the wiki, mostly on wiki chat. He is also every day online. Recognized Contributors You need the following to be added: #A Wikia account #At least 100 edits on this wikia #The "Key to the Wikia" badge ''or ''300 total edits #110 badge points (to show your edit in different areas) #Good edits and no vandalism and Spam Leicstahood (Inactive) Leicstahood is a contributor who does many edits, usually on Grammar. He has also made some character ideas including Sensei, Noire and Transnistria, to name a few. He is quite new to the wiki though. TheHSFan He is a contributor all about things over the wiki. He has an account from January 2014. You can also ask him a lot, because he is the contributor who has the longest account on this wiki. How wiki was before, who was the most active... SUPERSOCCER5 (Currently Blocked) He also is a contributor who make a lot Character VS Character.He is also almost every day online on the Wikia. Awy99 He is a good contributor. He made lots of Character Ideas and is almost every day online. Ecuadorsoccer Add info This is only a start, if you have more things about yourself, feel free to add it under your name. Or you can change it completely how it now is. Only contributors or Admins with more than 100 edits come on this list (See Requirements above). Also don't spam over Ranks, because we Admins and other Contributors don't give you higher ranks. Category:Handy Pages